


Seven attempt to suicide

by Cake_Boy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Suicide Attempt, nonbinary OC, the seven brother and my stupid mc, there is no real relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_Boy/pseuds/Cake_Boy
Summary: It's a test fic for my obey me! mc/oc.They are suicidal, but the brothers always stop them.
Kudos: 13





	Seven attempt to suicide

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from hungarian to english.
> 
> It's a test fic for my obey me! mc/oc, Cakeboy (not me, we are just sharing name 'cuse I am not creative lol)
> 
> Cakeboy has a male body, but using they/them and he/him pronouns. They has a half-length pink hair, blue eyes and pinkish freckles. They have yami kawaii style, they casual clots are a pastel pink jacket, a deep purple almost black shirt, split pink-black check pattern jeans and black high heels boots. Or black skirt with “painful hurt bunny” stocking and also the black high heels. They are wearing bandages on their left palm and left upper arm. Band-aid on their nose, chin, shoulder and any other place you can imagine. They are pretty suicidal, so if you uncomfortable with that topic don’t read that, thanks.

They throw the rope around the lowest branch of the pinny tree. If they climb on the tree, then jump off they would be dead in fifty minutes. They tie a hook and put on their neck. They climbed on the tree. They sat down the branch and looked to the house. No one of them had an idea what they are doing outside. They took a deep breath, they just need to jump off…

“What are you doing?” they heard a familiar voice, he looked at the demon under the tree.

“Lucifer?” blinked a few “What are you doing here? I thought you trying to find out how much Mammon spend in the last two days”

“I just came out for some air” he answered “It was too quiet in the house”

“Too quite?” they tilted their head a bit “It’s weird”

“Cakeboy, please, get down from there” he said “It’s not advisable for you to commit suicide here. I can’t guarantee that your soul won’t wander around forever”

“No!” they crossed their arms, and turned their head “There is only one way I gonna coming down”

Lucifer let a tired sight out. The branch snapped, someone sat next to them. They turned surprised to Lucifer.

“It was an order”

They touched the rope around their neck “When you said...I could die here if I am nor careful...I was happy…”

“You shouldn’t have to give up your life so easily. You are that unhappy with us?” his voice was almost sad.

“I didn’t said that” answered with a blush, they took the liberty of leaning their head against Lucifer’s arm. “I just...really like the idea of being dead, that’s all”

Lucifer drilled his hand between the pink locks “I promise you, I would kill you by my own heands if the time arrive, alright?”

They smiled and pressed their face closer “alright…”

***

“What the hell are you doing?!” Mammon almost yelled at them, he grabbed their hand. They dropped the blade. “You gonna bleed to death”

“That’s what I want” answered with a shrug off.

“What? No, no, no, no, no! Forget it!” He led them out of the room into his, where he dug up a first-aid kit. He sterilized the biggest scars on their forearm and put bandage on it. He put band-aid to the smaller ones.

“Thanks...”murmured to him, he stroked the bandage on their lower arm.

“I can’t stand when someone doing something like this” grumbled to them “What the whole point to doing something like this?”

“Oh, I thought if I cut the scar big enough I can bleed to death!” they explained with a big smile.

“You really want to die, don’t you?” shook his head.

They stared at the demon’s face, they started playing the buttons of their shirt. “I have another scars…” they said quietly “Can I ask you to…”

“Tch, fine...We already has the first-aid kid” he looked away.

They took off their shirt and sat closer to the demon. They had fresh scars on their upper arm, on their shoulders and their collarbone. Mammon with flushed face started take care of their scars, he tired to avoid the eye-contact. They stroked his head.

“You are too nice” said with a little giggle.

“You should really pay for this!”

“Okay” they gave a kiss on his head “That’s enough?”

Mammon didn’t say anything, just continued with red cheeks.

***

They leaned to Leviathan’s chair and showed their D.D.D. to the demon.

“Have you seen that new trend?” they asked him “Those dudes recreating the closing scene from that anime, where the protagonist and the protagonist’s lover jump off the school’s roof. Do you wanna try it out?”

“It’s not a bright idea” he pushed the phone away from his face, it seemed he wasn’t interested with the idea of commit suicide “It’s really uncool!”

“Eh? But I thought you like this!” they sat down to a free chair huffy. “Die while you cosplaying a tragic hero, it’s really otaku!”

“Don’t use that word in this context!” grumbled to them “No anime is worth to killing yourself!”

“It’s really you?” poked his face.

“Hey! Stop it” his face was flushed.

“Ne, commit double suicide with me! Pretty please!” they begged while didn’t stop poking his face “Please, Levi...I’m begging you! Ne, Levi, pretty please!”

The demon put up with it for a while and then grabbed their hands “If we killing ourselves for a stupid trend, we would miss out so much things! Like new animes, games…”

They stared to their face then let a little sight out “Yes, I guess you are right!”

“But...If you want….recreate something else with me...I guess...I’m in

They didn’t answered, just smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

***

“Do you have the ‘Big suicide guide. Vol.2”?” asked Satan while going inside his room.

“If I am right it supposed to be at that shelf” pointed to a pile of book that probably had a shelf behind. “But why you need it?”

“I read the first book in rags” explained while started searching “At home the second book in a blacj list, so I couldn’t buy it legally. It’s a miracle you have that much hidden gem!”

“Oi!” he grabbed their hands and turned them. “You want to find a new way to commit suicide?”

“Come on, it’s not the first time I want to die” they started laughing “What do you thing, why I dig my nose in everything? You guys can kill me in no time!”

Satan narrowed his eyebrows “That’s why you have band-aid and bandages all around you?”

“I’m pretty suicidal” giggled “But it’s better than be danger to the public!”

“You are insane!” he hugged them tightly “Why you want die that bad?”

“Hm? Why?” looked up to him “Maybe I just cynical”

“You are pretty annoying!”

He hugged him more tightly, like he was afraid if he let them go, he’d lose them.

***

They knocked on Asmodeus’s door.

“Yes, yes, just a minute!” the demon answered and then opened the door “Cakeboy! What do you want?”

“Can I use your bath tub?” asked him with a smile.

“My...tub?” asked back.

“You have the biggest bath in the house.” they said “It’s perfect to drown myself in”

“What?” Asmodeus looked at them surprised “I don’t like this!”

“I asking you so nicely. You know, water corpses first turn blue and then swell from a lot of water!” he explained “I want to be a pretty water corpse!”

“Yuck! No way! Water corpses aren’t pretty, any corpses aren’t pretty!”

They looked at him sadly “So I need to find another way to kill myself.”  
They almost left, when Asmodeus grabbed their arms and pulled them into the room.

“I usually don’t do this, but I’ll gonna treat you with “Asmo magical beauty and eternal happines” course! You need this, but you are already cute!”

“What this is mean?” they tilted their head a bit.

“I let you use my special bath salts, without drown yourself”

“You gonna watch while I bathing?” asked him, took of his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t trust you enough!”

“Then you come too” they said and grabbed Asmodeus’s scarf.

“I thought you can’t resist my beauty!” giggled and also start undress himself.

***

They wasn’t a master cook, but the kitchen wasn’t an unfamiliar place to them. It was late night, they was sure everybody sleeping in the house. They hold a green phial, which they bought on the way home from a vendor. Only one drop was enough to kill any human, they wanted to use the whole bottle. They cooked in pudding the poison. They last dinner would be something sweet at least. They put it in a bowl, grabbed a spoon, but before they could eat it someone interrupted them.  
“Cakeboy” Beelzebub took a step closer to them, sniffed the pudding. “It’s….”

“A Devildom specialty, dead meat pudding!” said with a smile “I put in a whole bottle of the poison! It must be delicious!”

“Human can’t survive poisoned food” shook his head “But...you know that!”

“Yes, yes, this is why I want!” they was excited “I just need to eat that and than I can die! It’s amazing, isn’t it Beel?”

Beelzebub hesitated a moment, then he grabbed the bowl and he eat the pudding.

“Hey!” they snapped sadly “It was mine!”

“You can’t kill yourself” shook his head again “I won’t let this happened!”

They folded their arms sulking in front of him. They should have thought the always hungry demon would screw up their plans.

“What about to go out and eat somewhere?” asked them “I’m sure you’d be happier!”

They let a sight out then nodded “Alright...Let’s go!”

Beelzebub patted their head with a smile “I gonna protect you, don’t worry!”

***

If they was right three boy of the pills was enough to fall asleep and never wake up. They spend too much money for it, they hopped it would work. They chose the turn of the stairs as their final place, taking with them a pillow and a blanket to comfortably touch death. They took a handful of tablets in their hand and a glass of water.

“What are you doing here?” Belphegor asked them.

“I’ll go to sleep” they answered.

“If those are sleeping pills” pointed to their palms “It’s a bit much, don’t you think?”

“I’ll fall asleep and never wake up!” they answered with a big smile “Can you imagine what kind of dreams I gonna see? It’s sound amazing, isn’t it?”

Belpehog sat next to them, he took of the pills from their palm and put it back to the box. He put his pillow next to their and grabbed their shoulder, they laid down together. He hugged him tightly.

“I love sleeping, but if you don’t wake up you can’t go back sleep” explained to them quietly “It isn’t worthing!”

“I feel tired” hugged his arms “Please, stay with me”

“I won’t leave you alone, don’t worry.” his face drilled between the pink locks…


End file.
